Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a control system for synchronizing the supply of a volume of fluid to a tubular handling tool.
Description of the Related Art
The handling of tubular strings has traditionally been performed with the aid of a spider and/or an elevator. Typically, spiders and elevators include a plurality of slips that are disposed about the inner circumference of a housing, also known as a bowl. The slips include teeth that grip the tubular string. The inner surface of the housing is inclined so that the slips may be moved downwardly and radially inward into engagement with the tubular string, and may be moved upwardly and radially outward out of engagement with the tubular string.
To ensure that the tubular string is properly supported, it is important that the slips engage the tubular string uniformly about its circumference. The slips are generally positioned symmetrically around the tubular string. However, as the slips are moved into engagement with the tubular string, one slip may contact the tubular before another slip, and thereby move the tubular string into a slightly off-center position.
There is a need, therefore, for a method and apparatus of synchronizing the slip movement of a tubular handling tool.